Carpe Diem
by rizaino
Summary: Es el último año en Hogwarts de Albus y Scorpious y, a pesar de que no hay ninguna fuerza maligna que los obligue a vivir aventuras peligrosas, los chicos se adentran en la aventura más peligrosa de todas: el amor.


**Disclaimer:** todos los derechos de los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling, al igual que el mundo en el que ésta está ambientada. A mí no me pertenece nada más que esta historia.

~.~.~

Scorpious entró en su habitación de _Hogwarts_ , aquella que compartía con Albus y con algunos más de sus compañeros de año, y suspiró de forma audible mientras cerraba la puerta, llamando la atención del único chico que se encontraba en el lugar. Albus alzó la cabeza del trozo de pergamino que leía cuidadosamente y lo miró, en sus ojos el rubio vio la pregunta que no fue formulada por sus labios y solo se acercó a la cama del chico para sentarse junto a él antes de comenzar a hablar como si alguien le hubiera dado cuerda —porque para su mejor y único amigo, él no tenía ningún secreto que ocultar—.

—Finalmente he tenido el valor de declararme a Rose —contó—. Después de siete años, por fin me había armado de valor para decirle lo que sentía por ella y entonces, aprovechando que ahora nos podemos hablar con más o menos normalidad, le he dicho que si podía comentarle una cosa de clases y cuando estábamos alejados de la gente, se lo he dicho —miró a Albus y suspiró de nuevo—, se lo he dicho y ella me ha mirado de arriba abajo, analizándome con una ceja alzada, y después se ha echado a reír —el chico se llevó las manos a la cara para tapársela por la vergüenza que todavía sentía por aquel momento que había sucedido hacía ya unas pocas horas—. Se ha echado a reír y me ha dicho que ella jamás me ha visto de forma romántica y que se pensaba que era gay... estoy arruinado.

Scorpious se tumbó boca abajo sobre el colchón, hundiendo su cara en uno de los cojines que tenía Albus porque sabía perfectamente que tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y no quería que éste se riera de él por ello. El chico respiró hondo y notó levemente el olor de su amigo impregnado en la tela, algo que lo reconfortó un poco mientras esperaba la reacción del chico moreno, quien todavía no había dicho siquiera una palabra sobre lo que le acababa de contar.

Lo primero que Scorpious notó fue cómo Albus se movía un poco en la cama para adoptar una posición más cómoda, para luego comenzar a acariciar su cabeza, tocándole el pelo y pasando sus dedos a veces entre los mechones rubios. El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa contra el cojín y relajarse ante aquel tacto cuidadoso.

—No las tenías todas contigo, pero has tenido el valor de declararte y eso es algo de admirar —comentó Albus mientras seguía tocándole el pelo—. No es que no me lo viera yo venir, pero aun así ha sido algo admirable... y si Rose no ve lo maravilloso que eres, ella se lo pierde. Siempre ha sido una amargada.

—Es tu prima... no digas eso... —murmuró él, como si con aquello tratara de regañarlo por hablar mal de la chica. Puede que estuviera muy dolido porque ella lo había rechazado, pero todavía le seguía gustando y no quería que su amigo dijera cosas malas de ella.

—Será mi prima, pero sigue siendo una amargada —replicó Albus.

El chico moreno dejó de tocarle el pelo y se movió un poco más sobre la cama para quedarse tumbado a su lado, probablemente tumbado sobre su costado derecho y mirándolo directamente. Era como si lo viera, pero Scorpious tenía su cabeza todavía hundida en el cojín y planeaba dejarla allí durante un poco más de tiempo —si fuera por él, se quedaría a vivir en el cojín de Potter por el resto de su vida, pero sabía que eso era algo que no podía hacer—.

—Anda, mírame, Scorpious —le pidió su amigo—. No hay nada de lo que estar avergonzado, lo superarás con el tiempo y cuando seas mayor y recuerdes cómo Rose te rechazó te reirás incluso.

Scorpious se resistió un poco a sacar su cara del cojín, pero finalmente lo fue haciendo y vio el rostro de su mejor amigo apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, esbozando una sonrisa calmada, destinada a hacerlo sentir mejor. Eventualmente, el rubio acabó sonriendo también, haciendo que la sonrisa de Albus fuera mucho más amplia.

—Espero que tengas razón y se me pase pronto —murmuró.

—Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo razón —le soltó Albus, haciéndolo reír porque en realidad era al contrario, casi nunca tenía la razón.

El rubio todavía seguía riendo cuando de repente sintió cómo Albus lo estrechaba entre sus brazos fuertemente. Al principio se sorprendió, porque su amigo no era demasiado afín a los abrazos, pero luego se dejó envolver por la calidez y paz que le transmitían aquellos brazos y se sintió cómodo entre ellos el tiempo que pasaron de aquella forma. No se abrazaban de forma asidua, solo cuando estaban desesperados por algo, así que, Scorpious atesoró aquel abrazo, como todos los demás.

—Pensaba que habíamos dejado de abrazarnos —murmuró una vez se separaron. Albus sonrió y luego le dio con el dedo índice en la frente.

—Quedamos en que solo nos abrazaríamos de vez en cuando —le respondió—, y creo que tú lo necesitabas.

—Lo necesitaba mucho —contestó sinceramente el rubio, mirando a su amigo fijamente a los ojos—. De hecho, creo que lo necesito un poquito más.

Y sin decir nada más, se abrazó de nuevo a Albus, escuchándolo reír y decir que se estaba aprovechando de él y de su generosidad. Pero Scorpious no le hizo caso y siguió abrazado a él hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró uno de sus compañeros de cuarto.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, iros a un motel —fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a salir de la habitación, dejando a los chicos riendo todavía abrazados sobre la cama.

Habían pasado solo unas semanas desde que Scorpious había sido rechazado y el dolor de este rechazo había acabado remitiendo poco a poco. El chico todavía tenía que ver a Rose en la mayoría de sus clases, y aunque antes le gustaba demasiado aquel hecho, ahora ya no la buscaba con la mirada ni trataba de obtener su atención a toda costa. Él solo se dedicaba a atender a sus profesores o a jugar con Albus cuando no se daban cuenta a la primera tontería que se les ocurría para evadirse de pensar en ella... y funcionaba. Quizás los primeros días todavía era algo duro para él, pero su amigo se estaba afanando en que dejara de pensar en aquello y que no le diera vueltas y viviera su vida.

Scorpious apreciaba muchísimo los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo para hacerlo sentir menos desgraciado y trataba de dejar de sentirse un poco miserable por el rechazo. Los muggles, según había oído decir, tenían un dicho que le venía perfecto para aquella situación que vivía " _carpe diem_ ". No tenía que preocuparse por nada y solo disfrutar el momento y, desde que tenía catorce años y había vivido aquella aventura que casi le cuesta su existencia y la del mundo mágico actual, el chico había tratado de "vivir el momento", así que, con esa experiencia tenía que hacer una bola de papel y tirarla lo más lejos posible para continuar su camino sin que nada lo estorbara.

— _Carpe diem_ —murmuró, llamando la atención de Albus, que se encontraba a su lado en la clase.

—¿Has dicho algo? —le preguntó.

Scorpious negó con la cabeza y Albus le sonrió antes de volver su mirada hacia el principio de la clase, donde ésta estaba siendo impartida. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír también y tardó un poco más en fijar su atención en el profesor, ganándose por ello una pequeña reprimenda y que _Slytherin_ tuviera diez puntos menos.

En realidad, Scorpious nunca se había fijado realmente en su amigo ni en cómo éste se veía, pero desde que Rose le había dicho que siempre había pensado que era gay y que estaba enamorado de Albus, el chico no había podido evitar fijarse en que su amigo era bastante guapo y en que, si ambos no fueran unos pardillos de libro y tuvieran un poco de éxito entre los demás alumnos de _Hogwarts_ , probablemente éste sería el blanco de todos los filtros de amor de las chicas. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, aquello lo hizo sentir una pequeña punzada de enfado, porque obviamente, él jamás habría dejado que ninguna chica hubiera tratado de engatusar de aquella manera a Albus.

No estaba enamorado de Albus, él era un chico y su amigo otro, así que jamás lo había visto con otros ojos. No sabía por qué Rose le había dicho algo como aquello, porque ambos se comportaban como amigos y no como algo más.

—Entonces, ¿voy a pasar las Navidades en casa de los Potter? —preguntó Scorpious.

Todavía estaba algo incrédulo porque, a pesar de que eran amigos y que sus padres habían limado un poco las asperezas de su relación de juventud, era demasiado raro que al chico le estuviera permitido pasar aquel tiempo en la casa de Albus, no cuando las Navidades eran una época en la que él y su padre hacían muchísimas cosas juntos, tratando de rememorar cuando su madre estaba junto a ellos.

—Vas a hacerlo... si no tienes ningún inconveniente, claro —le respondió su padre.

—No tengo ninguno —dijo. Probablemente se le iluminó la cara, porque su progenitor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Diviértete y disfruta de los días con tu amigo —le dio un corto abrazo—. Prometo venir aquí cuando volváis a partir hacia _Hogwarts_ para verte de nuevo y darte tu regalo.

—Gracias papá.

Scorpious correspondió el abrazo y luego se alejó de su padre, despidiéndose de él agitando su mano y corriendo por el andén con la bolsa en la que llevaba su ropa para aquellos días al hombro, tratando de alcanzar a Albus, que se había ido un poco antes que él y deseando hacerlo antes de que éste estuviera totalmente fuera de su alcance y tuviera que encontrar alguna otra forma de llegar hasta la casa de los Potter. Milagrosamente, alcanzó a su amigo justo antes de que éste traspasara la pared que los llevaba a la estación de _King's Cross_.

—¡Albus! —le gritó, para que el chico se detuviera—. ¡Albus! —su amigo se giró, justo a tiempo, y lo esperó con una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que llegó a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué corres tanto? —le cuestionó, pero Scorpious no le respondió al instante, estaba sin aliento y no pudo hablar durante unos momentos.

—Mi padre... me ha dicho... que puedo... pasar... las Navidades... contigo... —contó entre bocanadas de aire.

Albus lo escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó de hablar y después, una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con alegría surcó su rostro y no dudó en demostrar su encanto con aquella idea, abrazándolo fuertemente. Scorpious no estaba en condiciones de recibir aquel abrazo porque sus piernas todavía estaban un poco débiles por lo que había tenido que correr para alcanzar a su amigo, así que, ambos cayeron al suelo sin poder evitarlo, al otro lado del muro, donde _muggles_ y la familia Potter y Granger-Weasley estaban, esperando a que Albus apareciera. Obviamente, ninguno de sus parientes lo esperaba ver abrazado a Scorpious y sobre su cuerpo en el suelo, el rubio lo pudo ver en sus caras... pero a Albus no pareció importarle aquello y solo se incorporó del suelo y lo ayudó a él a hacer lo mismo antes de anunciar:

—Scorpious se viene a pasar las Navidades con nosotros.

Probablemente, Scorpious estaba un poco condicionado porque Rose no paraba de echarle miradas significativas cada vez que estaba junto a Albus —sobre todo cuando ambos estaban tirados por algún lugar de la casa, muy juntos, o cuando el moreno le tocaba el pelo distraídamente o se echaba sobre sus piernas—, pero Scorpious no paraba de pensar en lo que ésta le había dicho a inicios de curso y en que, puede que tuviera un poco de razón en eso que le había dicho. Él nunca se había detenido realmente a darle vueltas a aquello, pero los días que pasó en la casa de los Potter junto a Albus, durmiendo en la misma cama que él, se replantó mucho si de verdad era gay y si estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

La mayor parte de los días que se pasó en casa de los Potter, rodeado de aquella familia que parecía de locos, con gente siempre entrando y saliendo de la vivienda para desear unas fiestas agradables, Scorpious estuvo un poco ausente, pensando, por lo que no le extrañó nada que su amigo se preocupara por lo que le pasaba y le preguntara por ello.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo un día que estaban tumbados en la cama, dispuestos a irse a dormir—. A veces estás como en otro mundo y me cuesta que prestes atención a lo que te digo… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás a gusto en mi casa? Si quieres, podemos irnos a cualquier otro lugar.

Scorpious estaba muy agradecido por la preocupación de su amigo porque aquello significaba que para Albus, su bienestar era bastante importante, pero el chico no quería preocuparlo por aquellas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza y que no debían salir de ella, no hasta que al menos él estuviera lo suficientemente seguro de lo que realmente era.

—Estoy bien, Albus —le respondió, con una sonrisa destinado a tranquilizarlo—. Solo pienso en mi padre y en qué estará haciendo… si está pasando unas buenas Navidades o no.

—Eres un buen hijo —murmuró su amigo.

—Bueno… solo me tiene a mí y la mayor parte del año estoy fuera de su vista —dijo, pensando en ello—. Tuvo que ser algo bastante duro enviarme aquí a pasar unos días que siempre hemos pasado juntos.

—¿Te arrepientes de venir a mi casa y no quedarte con tu padre? —le preguntó el moreno, haciendo que Scorpious negara con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—No, con vosotros me lo estoy pasando muy bien… solo que pienso en él de vez en cuando porque es mi padre —contestó.

—Si quieres, en las vacaciones de verano me voy algunos días a tu casa para así compensar un poco y pasar yo también el mismo tiempo alejado de mi familia que tú de la tuya —le propuso Albus.

—Me parece bien.

Los dos chicos sonrieron antes de sellar aquella promesa con un apretón de manos y cerrar los ojos para echarse a dormir y así estar descansados para el siguiente día de Navidad en la casa de los Potter. Scorpious, sin embargo, abrió sus ojos unos momentos y no pudo evitar mirar fijamente el rostro de Albus y sentir cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido sin razón aparente. Esa noche, no durmió demasiado, pero tampoco le importó mucho porque así pudo observar el rostro tranquilo de su mejor amigo al dormir.

Desde que Scorpious había comenzado a replantearse si tenía sentimientos por su amigo que fueran más allá de la amistad, se había comenzado a dar cuenta de que había algunas cosas que se le habían ido pasando por alto a lo largo de aquellos siete años y de las que no se había dado cuenta lo que significaban en su relación. Sin remontarse demasiado atrás, cuando estaban en su cuarto año y durante los primeros meses de curso la liaron pardísima con aquel giratiempo para devolverle la vida a Cedric Diggory, habían pasado algunas cosas que en el momento no le habían parecido extrañas, pero que pensándolo bien, sí lo habían sido… y mucho.

Cuando la primera vez que viajaron en el tiempo acabaron con la existencia de la familia Granger-Weasley, a Scorpious le dolió muchísimo que Rose desapareciera… pero no fue hasta que la cagaron con lo que habían hecho en la segunda prueba que no se sintió completamente destrozado. Cuando había vivido en aquella realidad alternativa en la que Voldemort lo gobernaba todo y Albus no existía, Albus no estaba a su lado, había sido lo peor que había podido suceder. Scorpious no podía vivir en un mundo en el que, aunque él era reconocido y popular, el otro no hubiera siquiera nacido. Aquel sentimiento de pérdida y de desolación había sido determinante para que tomara la decisión de volver a re-hacer el pasado para que el presente fuera el de siempre, el presente en el que él y Albus existían y no podían evitar estar ser los mejores amigos.

Quizás… y solo quizás… Scorpious comenzara a entender lo que Rose le había dicho… y quizás… y solo quizás… se estuviera empezando a dar cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que tenía hacia Albus, aquellos que iban mucho más allá de la amistad y que se acercaban peligrosamente a la definición del amor.

Desde que Scorpious había acabado aceptando que sus sentimientos por Albus eran mucho mayores que los que debía tener si ambos fueran solo amigos habían pasado ya algunos meses y el curso en _Hogwarts_ estaba llegando casi a su fin, lo que significaba que ambos estaban demasiado enfocados estudiando para sus ÉXTASIS. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado diestro en la magia, más bien eran algo torpes a veces, por lo que, aprobar los exámenes —no solo de conocimiento, sino también los prácticos—, requería para ambos una gran concentración. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, Scorpious tenía en su cabeza muchas otras cosas que no lo iban a ayudar en las pruebas y que lo distraían bastante de lo que debía hacer, pero el chico no lo podía evitar.

Aquel era ya el último año que iban a pasar juntos en _Hogwarts_ y en cuanto aprobaran sus exámenes y salieran de aquellas paredes, iban a comenzar a vivir su vida adulta y apenas tendrían tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Seguramente se mandarían cartas o se verían de vez en cuando en ocasiones contadas, Albus buscaría alguna bruja con la que salir y eventualmente casarse y tener hijos y Scorpious tendría que hacer lo mismo. Pero pensar en aquello hacía que se le encogiera el corazón y que le doliera muchísimo al rubio.

Quizás no fuera nada acertado decirle a Albus lo que sentía por él, pero no tenía siete años para declararse —como le había sucedido con Rose—, o lo hacía en aquellos momentos y disfrutaban de los escasos dos meses que les quedaban en _Hogwarts_ o jamás podría hacerlo. Aunque claro, eso era contando que Albus sintiera lo mismo por él, algo que no tenía para nada seguro, porque su amigo jamás había dado pruebas de que se sintiera atraído por él. Sin embargo, Scorpious sabía que o era en ese momento o nunca lo haría… arriesgaba su amistad con el chico, pero si algo salía mal siempre podía decir que seguramente algún gracioso habría hecho un filtro de amor para que se quedara prendado del moreno y que no había sido real lo que le había confesado.

 _"_ _Carpe Diem"_. Esas palabras aparecieron en su mente y Scorpious sonrió. Había decidido que iba a vivir a través de esa frase hecha, que iba a dejar de pensar en el pasado y que no se iba a preocupar del futuro, solo se iba a dedicar a disfrutar de su presente. Con aquello en mente, Scorpious se fue preparando mentalmente para encontrar el momento adecuado en el que poder hablar sinceramente con Albus de los sentimientos que tenía por él.

—Muy bien, ¿qué era de lo que querías hablarme? —le preguntó Albus, sentado en la hierba del campo de _Quidditch_ y mirándolo fijamente.

Estaban solos, disfrutando del deslumbrante sol que se había dignado a aparecer aquel día y el cual Scorpious había usado de excusa para hacerlos salir de la biblioteca y disfrutar un poco de su calor. El rubio tuvo que carraspear antes de comenzar a hablar y dejar salir aquellos sentimientos que había ido descubriendo los anteriores meses.

—La verdad es que creía que nunca me atrevería a decírtelo —murmuró el chico—, pero finalmente me he decidido a hacerlo…

—¿De qué se trata, Scorpious? —cuestionó el otro, en su rostro se veía reflejada su confusión y preocupación por lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Me gustas… me gustas mucho —dijo—. No sé por qué, solo sé que me gustas demasiado y que no es algo que pueda seguir escondiendo a pesar de que seas mi amigo y que me puedas repudiar porque tú no sientes nada por mí y quieras alejarte porque ya no me consideres más tu amigo. Quería decírtelo porque de verdad me gustas y…

Scorpious no paraba de hablar, tratando de dar explicaciones y tratando de parecer serio con lo que decía, por eso no atendió al cambio en el rostro de Albus, a aquella sonrisa que se extendió por éste, a una sonrisa encantada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Por eso, porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de dar explicaciones al por qué se sentía de aquella manera, también se perdió cómo el rostro del moreno estuvo cada vez más cerca del suyo y no lo vio hasta que sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca, tanto, que el aliento de Albus chocó contra sus labios y lo despertó de su ensimismamiento justo antes de que sus bocas se encontraran, titubeantes, inexpertas, en un primer beso torpe.

Cuando se separaron, Scorpious no se creía lo que acababa de suceder y tuvo que parpadear varias veces y pellizcarse para asegurarse que de verdad no estaba teniendo ningún sueño, que aquello era real y que Albus lo había besado como respuesta a la declaración que le acababa de hacer.

—Creía que jamás me lo dirías —comentó el chico, con una enorme sonrisa—. Creía que seguías enamorado de Rose y que jamás me prestarías atención a mí… —Albus suspiró—. Pero me alegra mucho que sientas algo por mí, tú a mí también me gustas mucho.

Scorpious escuchó incrédulo aquellas palabras y luego se dijo tonto mentalmente durante bastante tiempo porque, si él no hubiera hecho el inútil persiguiendo a Rose, que claramente no sentía nada por él, y se hubiera enfocado en su amigo Albus, podrían haber aprovechado muchísimo más el tiempo que habían pasado en _Hogwarts_ juntos. Durante unos segundos, al chico se le pasó por la cabeza usar un giratiempo para ir a su yo pasado y decirle que amara a Albus, pero tras las experiencias pasadas, se quitó esa idea rápidamente y simplemente se abrazó al otro fuertemente, sin querer dejarlo ir de su vida.


End file.
